


The Kingdoms Secret

by ilovewriting_yo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, action andventure/fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewriting_yo/pseuds/ilovewriting_yo
Summary: After s horrific battle Aland Sigred is called home and has a meeting with the old king and finds something that should have stayed buried.





	The Kingdoms Secret

~~~~****__Chapter one The Secret

* * *

* * *

 Aland Sigrid was six foot one had blond hair and darck green eyes he was eight teen years old and was setting up camp with the rest of the army of one hundred first he lead his horse to the stables and unsadled him then he found a spot next to a tent that was in a perfect line withe others and one row in front he unslung his back pack with the small tent strapped to the top then unfolded it and stabed a spike in each four cornors then lifted it slightly in the middle and proped a thin stick one in the back then two on either side of the middle and two at the front then he got his rolled up blancket of his back pack unrolled it and layed it neatly in the middle of his tent one last thing he got his back pack and layed it at the back of the tent as a make shift pillow just as Aland was standing back to admire his work the dinner bell rang so he walked over by the fire where they would eat and took a seat it looked like it was going to rain just as that thought passed he heard two men talking " Ive heard the kings father has a secret and he'll be choosing one of us to gourd it and who ever gets this here honor will be paid a pretty pennie" then the secound man spoke "who knows could be me oh what I'd do with that money I'd live like a king " I wounder what the old kings secret is Aland thought but was interupted when the food came it was mashed pattatoe and lambs leg he ate still wondering if there was any truth to wht the two soldiers said I doubt it he thought I mean why would the old king intrust a lowly soldier to an importent secret oh well in a camp this big rumors soon become truths and truths become rumors better get to bed he walked past the comforting rays of heat cast by the fire and eventualy found his tent two more rows of tents had been made behind his row makeing it harder to find he stepped in then opened his back pack and pulled out a book of local tales poems and leagends he liked reading them it reminded him of home he read for a bit intill it got to hard to read with the last rays of sun disappear behind the hills casting the land into night. tommaro they fought the enemey and protected thier home tap tap he could hear the beggining of rain just as he thought then he heard people scrambling to get thier tents up Im glad I got mine set up then he drifted of to sleep.

 

When he woke at about three am he heard footsteps outside his tent and then a shadow he grabbed his knife and slowly got to a half stand the figure opened the tent flap only to be met by a knife in the throut he looked at Aland with shock he had expected him to be sleeping and to run a blade across his throut Aland pushed him to the ground then screamed"WHERE UNDER ATTACK WAKE UP!"this was followed by soldiers scrambling out and finding thier weopons Aland went back in his tent and grabbed his sword then he saw a group of enemys fighting his comrades he ran and struck one with his sword across the chest then stabbed him in the heart instantly killing him someone came up from behind but Aland was quiker and spun around kicked him square in the chest then once he fell to the ground he did a over hand strike and sliced him across his nack an shoulder "RETREAT" yelled the enemy and they ran as fast as thay could then Aland heard footsteps behind him he turned thinking it was a friend saying good work but his eyes met soulles eyes then the enemy stabbed him in the side Aland fell someone ran over and stroke the enemy down "are you all right" he ascked but I could hardly hear him "I'll go get help" it was only a few minutes but it felt like hours "help me carry him" said the medic "ok" the medic took my arms and the soldiet took mt feet were are they takeing me I wondered I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. when I woke it was morning my shirt was off and in its place was a bandage going across my side I'am lucky to be alive a few minutes later the medic came and ascked me if I needed anything "water" he passed me a cup of cold water from the stream "thank you" Aland could'nt wait intill the battle was over and he could see his family again.

 

 

 

 


End file.
